


young and beautiful

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 当我年华老去青春不再，你还会爱我吗
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	young and beautiful

“不要看我！”尹净汉用力扯住兜帽不让崔胜澈拉开。  
“发生什么事了？”崔胜澈看着眼前这个把自己蜷成一团的黑团子百思不得其解。  
百事通夫胜宽恰巧经过这张餐桌，“净汉哥今天魔药课被知秀哥失败的药物影响了。”  
“他们今天做什么药了？”崔胜澈手上牵制着尹净汉抬起头问夫胜宽，一向以体力差出名的斯莱特林美人现在却力气大得惊人。  
“好像是返老还童药。”  
尹净汉蹭的一下站起来，兜帽下露出一缕白色的头发。“我走了！崔胜澈你别跟过来！”  
虽然尹净汉话这么说但崔胜澈还是赶紧收拾了书胡乱塞进包里就跟了出去。  
“怎么了呀是变成小孩子了吗？”尹净汉走的很快，向来走路要崔胜澈拉着走的人现在远远地把格兰芬多魁地奇球队队长甩在后面，崔胜澈只是稍微慢了两步出门结果一个拐弯过后人就不见了。  
崔胜澈挠挠头，今天天气还挺冷的，他哈出一口气迅速凝成白雾，外头的雪也下个不停，但地上居然连个脚印都没有。  
要不还是先去买点东西，拿着吃的可能好哄一点吧。崔胜澈转头走向另外一个方向，吃点甜的心情会好一点。崔胜澈摸了摸口袋里的钱，蜂蜜公爵前段时间新出了草莓巧克力尹净汉念了好久了，最近课多作业也多，两个人难得见个面还这么跑走了。  
崔胜澈叹了口气，把包里的围巾拿出来围上，却掉出了另一条银绿色的。  
不是吧围巾都没带，崔胜澈脑海中警铃大作，他今天最好穿了两件毛衣。

等崔胜澈在天文塔塔顶找到尹净汉的时候，尹净汉坐在地上，把自己的腿卡在栏杆缝隙里晃来晃去，因为长身体裤子缩上去好大一截，只穿了短袜而露出了光洁的小腿。  
“尹净汉你是不是想把自己冻死！”怕被人发现崔胜澈压低了声音，一路噔噔噔地跑到尹净汉旁边，把那人的腿从栏杆里抓出来，把裤子拉下来，用围巾盖住，再放在自己腿上。  
尹净汉不说话，就着姿势靠在崔胜澈身上，低着头也不摘兜帽。崔胜澈看着黑漆漆的帽子又叹了一口气，“尹净汉你要是再不说话我迟早要被你愁死。”  
“多叹气对身体好。”即使难过也不忘怼崔胜澈的尹净汉头贴在崔胜澈胸口说。  
“那你怎么回事，把事情闷在心里也对身体好吗？有什么事情跟我说说吧。”崔胜澈像是哄小孩似的摸摸尹净汉的背，慢慢摘下兜帽。  
尹净汉漂亮的金发变成了银色，而且看起来毫无光泽，像是老头一样。脸上也遍布皱纹，手上的皮肤看起来也像纸一样薄，往常明亮的双眼也有点浑浊。  
尹净汉委屈地抬起头来。“我是不是很丑？”  
“没有啊。”崔胜澈帮他梳理好因为静电四处乱翘的头发，重新扎了马尾。“银色的头发配墨绿色的发带更好看了。”  
“我变老了崔胜澈。”尹净汉揪住他的领口，强迫崔胜澈直视自己。  
崔胜澈只是又上下打量了一下，“嗯。你老了也挺好看的。”看尹净汉满脸“这个人又在说什么不过大脑的土味情话”又补充了一句，“在普通老年人里算好看的，当然比现在丑一点。”  
尹净汉哼了一声，站起来就要走，崔胜澈急忙拉住了他。  
“干嘛呀，我又不是单纯因为你的脸才喜欢你的。”尹净汉把头扭过去不听他说话。  
“我连你穿什么颜色的内裤都知道我还在乎这个？”崔胜澈握着他的手，“跟你说了要戴手套你不听吧你看现在手这么冰。”一边把包里的手套翻出来一边絮絮叨叨地说，“等你老了那我也老了我又不会一个人年轻，你有点媚娃血统说不定老了还能勾人呢，那我怎么办？嗯？”  
“那就跟我天天呆在家里吧，见不到人也勾不到人了。”尹净汉终于转过来，老老实实地让崔胜澈帮他戴手套。  
“你要是信不过我我们可以搞个血盟啊，我前几天刚看到。”崔胜澈笑眯眯地抱住尹净汉，把他的手也放在自己的腰上，感觉到搁在自己肩头上的脑袋剧烈地摇晃以后扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“不难受了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那要不要来一个真爱之吻？说不定可以解除魔咒哦。”  
“呀崔胜澈你耍流氓！”

END


End file.
